Checkers and Rally's with Neil Punsalan
"Checkers and Rally's with Neil Punsalan" is Episode 140 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Neil Punsalan. "Checkers and Rally's with Neil Punsalan" was released on February 8, 2018. Synopsis Writer and producer Neil Punsalan (No Script with Marshawn Lynch, @GotEm_Coach) joins to discuss his fast food centric Ohio upbringing and to review dual branded burger and seasoned fries chain Checkers and Rally's. Plus, after a lengthy hiatus, it's the return of Pie in this Guy. Nick's intro "Cha-ching!" This two syllable chunk of onomatopoeia symbolizing the sound of an old school cash register opening, generally a celebratory exclamation to signify an imminent financial windfall, feels as if it has always existed in the collective consciousness. But the phrase actually has a highly specific source: a 1991 television commercial for a then-regional burger chain in the American heartland which starred a redheaded young actor named Seth Green. In the 30-second spot, Green, a former child star who would go on to long-running success in film and TV, played a greedy fast food clerk who uttered "cha-ching!" as he rang up a series of upcharges on a distressed father in the drive-thru. The spot ending by specifying the sponsor as a budget-friendly alternative. Like "Where's the beef?" and "Yo quiero Taco Bell", "Cha-ching!" was a fast food commercial catchphrase that quickly entered the common tongue; it would in short order appear in recurring SNL-sketch-turned-feature-film Wayne's World, though it was deployed less frequently than their signature sound "Schwing!" used in reference to a physically attractive woman and accompanied by a cartoonishly horny hip thrust. Incidentally, Wayne's World star Mike Myers would later cast Green as Dr. Evil's son, Scott Evil, in the Austin Powers franchise. Aside from shaping the lexicon, the "Cha-ching!" ad was beloved in its day, part of a clever campaign that raised the profile of a young burger chain that hung its marketing on its good value. Like Carl's Jr. and Hardee's, this chain has one core menu split across two geographically distinct brands, stemming from its origin as two separate companies. In 1984 and 1986, a pair of burger restaurants opened in Tennessee and Alabama, respectively, and each centered its concept on an innovation that would become a part of the merged company's core business: a double drive-thru in the Volunteer State and a focus on budget-friendly combo meals in the Heart of Dixie. The chains would expand across North America independently and, in time, merge, after CKE Restaurants - incidentally the parent company of Carl's Jr./Hardee's - purchased the Tennessee chain and sold it to its Alabama counterpart. Today, the combined corporation with its uniform packaging that shows the logos of both brands has 784 locations across the continent, including some owned by hiphop artist and Wing Stop franchisee, Rick Ross. And it remains focused on value, a restaurant where you can feed your family without the dreaded "cha-ching!" This week on Doughboys: Checkers and Rally's. Fork rating * *Nick says he thinks he got the wrong shake, and looking at the menu, it seems he may have got the Apple Pie Loaded Milkshake (it has the caramel he noted, and chunks of crust). Pie In This Guy In this segment, Nick brings in a mystery pie and Mitch and the guest try to guess what it is based on Nick's clues. Roast Mitchy 2 Spoonz Quotes #hashtags #FoodCapitol #WigerShirtApproval vs #GetOutOfHere #MissingMenuItems #SeasOn vs. #SeasOff The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)